


Late night cuddling

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You decided to leave the party early and went to the room you were sharing with Arthur. He joined you really soon.





	Late night cuddling

Yawning, you layed down on the cot, facing the wall now and finally closing your eyes, as this day seemed to be too long and too full of things going on. 

You were happy that Jack was back. And could finally sleep without nightmares this night. At least you hoped to.

Arthur’s warm arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, waking you up.

“Arthur, what are you doing,” you giggled and tried to grab his hand as his rough fingers were gently running along the skin of your arm, tickling you and making you laugh. “Can’t you stop already!”

“Can’t resist your charms, darlin,” Arthur whispered into your ear, his voice even lower than usual, pressing his hot lips to your neck and lightly sucking it. You grabbed his arm on your stomach and sharply breathed in, feeling the heat rushing throuh your body, and quietly moaned.

“I thought we left the party cause you were tired?” you murmur and turn around in his arms, so you were facing him now. Your sleepy eyes found his. “Hey, handsome.”

Arthur warmly chuckled and kissed your cheek, pulling you closer to him and pressing his chest to yours as you warmly smile, admiring Arthur’s features.

You were laying on the cot, trapped in Arthur’s strong embrace, and quietly laugh, playfully hitting his chest as you tried to pull away, but Arthur only smirked and tightened his grip on your waist, lighty brushing the skin with his fingers as you sighed from the feeling of his touch. You saw him attentively looking at your lips and ended up licking your bottom lip, teasing Arthur, enjoying his reaction. Arthur was breathing faster and you could feel his warm breath on your face as he was leaning closer, moving one of his hands to the back of your neck, while the other one was still holding you tightly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Arthur whispered, breathing heavily and lightly brushing your hair. You warmly smiled at him, cupping his cheek and feeling the stubble under your touch, grazing it with your thumb. 

“Not shaving again?” you asked and laughed, when you saw Arthur’s displeased face expression. He really hated shaving and you just wanted to tease him. You liked his stubble, anyway.

“Just come here,” Arthur finally said as he pulled you closer, and his lips met yours, carefully kissing you as one of his hands got under your shirt and started caressing the soft skin on your back, making your heart beat faster and the shivers go through your body.

“Arthur,” you gasped through the kiss when he grabbed your ass and firmly squeezed it. You tried to pull away, but Arthur didn’t let you, deepening the kiss and brushing his tongue against yours as you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and digging your fingers into his hair, slightly pulling it.

You pulled away, both of you breathing heavily and trying hard to catch your breath. 

You started undoing the buttons on his shirt, feeling Arthur attentively watching you, his eyes darker than before. One of your hands caressed the skin on his chest, brushing the hair on it and you leaned closer and kissed his collarbone, enjoying the way Arthur moaned at that and firmly grabbed your hips, reacting to your kisses.

Your hand kept moving lower, brushing his torso. You loved the way Arthur sharply breathed in when you touched the bulge in his pants, slightly squeezing it.

Arthur suddently rolled over, pressing you into the cot and feeling too heavy against you. He heatedly started kissing you, biting your bottom lip and teasingly sucking it. You could feel Arthur’s heart racing as his chest was pressed against yours and you smiled against the kiss, trailing your fingers along Arthur’s stomach now as he panted. 

He broke the kiss and started undoing your shirt and you helped him. Arthur kissed your nipple and cupped another breast with his hand, getting hard at the sound of you moaning at his touch.

You could feel Arthur’s cock pressed to your thigh and shifted under him. Arthur groaned and stopped kissing your breasts, pulling away, his eyes meeting yours as you smirked.

“Don’t tease me,” he grumbled and started kissing your stomach, making the heat go through your body as you loudly groaned.

He moved back to your lips, kissing you deeply and slightly brushing bucking against your thigh when you accidentally touched the bulge in his pants again.

Your fingers started undoing his belt and the kisses were getting more heated and desperate. 

Arthur’s breath hitched when your hand got into his underwear and grabbed the base of his cock, delicately squeezing it. He loudly moaned into your ear and burryied his face into your neck, breathing faster now.

“Darlin, you are amazing,” Arthur moaned and closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against your shoulder. 

You started slowly stroking him. His breath was fast and loud and his stomach tensed at your touch.

He lifted his head and groaned, his fingers stopping yours.

“I want to-”

“Next time, sweetheart.”

Arthur kissed your lips and helped you to get rid of your pants, taking off his pants too.

His thumb rubbed your clit and your fingers grabbed his shoulders as you sharply breathed in, completely breathless.

“Stop teasing me,” you moaned when his finger slipped inside of you, carefully stretching you. 

When he entered you, you couldn’t hold back a cry, wrapping your legs around his torso and breathing hard, trying to adjust. Arthur stopped and pressed his forehead against yours, panting. 

“Ya alright?”

He started slowly moving inside of you when you nodded, firmly gripping your hips. You were moving with him, leaving hot brief kisses on his face.

“Arthur, please.”

Arthur quickened the pace and started thrusting harder, changing the angle and making you cry out loud, as he kept groaning low. He cursed and grabbed your hips too painfully, loving the way you whined and shifted under him, and kept bucking into you.

You moaned when he hit the sweet spot and dig your fingers into his hair, slightly pulling it. Arthur groaned.

“I’m gonna finish soon,” he panted, the grip on your hips tightened. 

“Come on, Arthur,” you whispered into his ear.

He thrusted even deeper and then loudly moaned from pleasure and dropped his head on your shoulder, collapsing and pressing you into the cot with his heavy body. 

You were laying breathless under him, trying to catch your breath and carefully brushed his hair, running your fingers along it, loving how soft it felt.

“Think we could go another round?” you asked, smirking at the sight of Arthur grinning. 

“Anything for you, darlin.”

And he rolled over, pulling you closer into the hug, covering both of you with a blanket.

“Two of you!” you suddenly heard Dutch’s displeased voice from the hall. “We don’t nead another Jack in this camp and I mean it.”

You blushed and turned your face to Arthur, who made a face.

“Get outta here!”

Arthur leaned closer and softly kissed your lips. 

You didn’t regret leaving the party so early.


End file.
